mandosfandomcom-20200214-history
Boba Fett
Boba Fett was a Mandalorian warrior and bounty hunter. He was a clone of the famed Jango Fett, created in 32 BBY as the first of many Fett replicas designed to become part of the Grand Army of the Republic, and was raised as Jango's son. Jango taught Boba much, training him to become a skilled bounty hunter as his father-figure was before him. In 22 BBY, Jango was killed at the Battle of Geonosis, which opened the Clone Wars. Just a boy, Boba was forced to grow up and took to traveling the galaxy. Later, he became a bounty hunter and took assignments from beings such as Jabba the Hutt, and achieved notoriety despite his young age. When the Empire was formed in 19 BBY, it was the perfect environment for Fett. During this time, he also married Sintas Vel and had a daughter named Ailyn Vel. Fett became known as the galaxy's best bounty hunter of the next several decades, often working for the Empire. He collaborated with Darth Vader on several occasions, and the Sith Lord even developed a begrudging respect for the bounty hunter. In 1 BBY, a year after the Galactic Civil War had begun, Fett was hired to kidnap the Rebel captain Juno Eclipse to use her as bait to lure the clone of Galen Marek. He participated in the Battle of Kamino and when Darth Vader was captured and ready to be interrogated on Dantooine, the Mandalorian bounty hunter followed the Rogue Shadow on the way there. Fett made his most notable bounty in 3 ABY, when he captured Rebel hero Han Solo, and brought him to Jabba. A year later, during the Skirmish at Carkoon, Fett fought against the group of Rebels. However, he was knocked into the mouth of the Sarlacc by Solo. Though no one in recorded history had ever escaped from the Sarlacc, Fett was able to escape, although not entirely unscathed. Thanks to his iron will and Mandalorian armor, he was able to fight his way out of the beast's belly, killing the Sarlacc. Back in action, he continued his work as a bounty hunter. After a promise made to a dying Fenn Shysa, Fett became Mandalore and eventually led the Mandalorians through the Yuuzhan Vong War. Originally working as a mercenary for the invaders, Fett later helped the New Republic in their battle against the extragalactic aliens. When the Yuuzhan Vong assaulted Mandalore and bombarded the surface, a large deposit of Mandalorian iron was unearthed, ironically helping strengthen the Mandalorians. Later, during the Second Galactic Civil War, Boba, who was still leading the Mandalorians, was plagued by his ailing health. He found his granddaughter, Ailyn Vel, and the two went on many missions together, even alongside Han Solo. Fett also trained Solo's daughter Jaina to kill her twin brother, Darth Caedus, and assisted the Jedi Coalition in several Ultimately, Fett's training helped Jaina bring down Caedus, though an Imperial nanovirus [[Battle of Mandalore (Second Galactic Civil War)|attack] prevented Fett from ever returning to Mandalore.